


Icarus

by notcool



Series: Show Me Your Darkness (Sanders Sides Fantasy AU) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Morality | Patton Sanders, Angst, Crying, First Meetings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor OC - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Siren Logic | Logan Sanders, just a stupid human who thinks he can mess with the supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcool/pseuds/notcool
Summary: Not all stories are pure imagination. Logan would know, being a creature of myth himself, but even so he was sure - absolutely positive - that there were no such things as angels.So then what exactly is he supposed to make of this friendly winged man who literally radiates calm?
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Show Me Your Darkness (Sanders Sides Fantasy AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980931
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a series now? Oops. I guess I just can't resist a good fantasy au. Said series will probably have stories all out of chronological order but well too late this is what's happening

_ “Icarus fell, yes, but it was clear that mattered not to him, because before he fell, Icarus flew.” _

_ \- J Bengt, “Icarus Flew” _

Despite being a creature of legend himself, Logan didn’t believe in angels.

Sure, everyone was told stories as children. Human and monster youth alike were warned to be honest in your intentions, lest the great winged monstrosity swoop down from the heavens and smite your soul in disgust.

The tales varied from one community to the next, of course, and while Logan did not believe such night terrors existed, it was still interesting to hear the different tales as he travelled. Most interesting of all, though, was the testimony of a pixie he had met on the road.

It had been less than a week since Logan and the pixie - an enthusiastic summoner named Emile - had parted ways, after sharing a comfortable two days sharing a small fire and exchanging stories.

Emile, it seemed, believed in angels. But no, that wasn’t the part that intrigued Logan. No… it was the way Emile spoke of them; unafraid, peaceful, even admiring.

Logan would have happily stayed another week in the middle of nowhere, letting Emile tell every tale he knew in the hopes it would explain the phenomenon, but Emile did actually have places to be, and Logan knew he couldn’t afford to stay in one place for too long, even if the company was minimal.

So here he was, once again in the middle of nowhere, just not the one he had been in before.

A bit to the east was more of a proper road, but Logan kept to the deer paths, not particularly in the mood for a fight to the death just then.

The universe, kind, loving universe, apparently felt otherwise.

He heard them before he saw them - the unsheathing of a rusted blade, heavy boots not at all designed for stealth.

Logan paused, closing his eyes and taking in a breath. Seriously? Why now?

He didn’t move when the tip of the blade poked his back.

“Your kind aren’t allowed here.” A gruff voice growled.

“My kind?” Logan queried innocently, feeling just a bit spiteful. “What would that be?”

The blade poked harder. “You and your seabourne brethren, always up to no good. What is it this time? Are you going to steal our children? Wither our crop? Poison our waters with your hellish presence?”

Logan distantly wondered exactly what it was that gave him away. Was it the ears? The hair? What exactly would he have to do to pass as human? Human eyes saw the world differently than his own, and he hadn't met a non-aggressive human in a long while, so he had no way to know.

He sighed deeply. “I hold no will towards you and whatever villages lie in this area.”

“Yeah,” the voice huffed. “You would say that, wouldn’t you?”

Logan bit his lip. “I have managed to avoid fighting with any human for the past two months. I rather wish to not break that streak.”

The sword only dug further. Logan could feel it against his skin, and it was starting to get annoying. “Well,” he shook his head, chest starting to grow warm with the buzz of familiar magic. “I suppose two months isn’t that bad.”

Logan closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, releasing it with a single word tinged in sickly sweet power. “ _ Still _ .”

Logan stepped away from the blade and turned to face his assailant. The man was frozen in place, arm out with his blade, the other gripping at a slightly warped dagger. His eyes followed Logan’s movements, but otherwise he was completely paralyzed. 

Logan looked him over, feeling a little guilty. It was obvious the man didn’t have much. He probably had a family in one of the villages nearby. A family that would wonder why he didn’t come home that night.

Against his better judgement, Logan gave a little wave of his hand. “ _ You may speak. _ ”

The man’s face unfroze, and he sputtered. “You-you foul bea-”

“Do you have family?” Logan interrupted. 

The man’s face twisted. “You-you leave them alone you-” His face twisted again, this time not from anger, but from the horror of the realization that he could not resist the question. “I-I… have a wife. And three kids.” His face fell then, becoming desperate. “Please! They haven’t done anything to you! You don’t have to-”

“Please don’t beg.” Logan scowled, and the man’s mouth immediately snapped shut. “I’m not going to hurt them. Where are they now?”

The man obviously didn’t want to say, but he wasn’t strong enough to refuse. “Back at the village. It’s small so it’s unnamed as of yet. About three miles west of here, by the river.”

Logan nodded slowly. Three miles wasn’t ideal, but it should be too bad. He met the man’s watery eyes and found himself sighing again.

“It’s going to be fine,” he said, though he knew the man didn’t believe it. “Disarm yourself. Any and all weapons you have on the ground.”

The man’s body moved almost on its own, an unsteady puppet as the sword, dagger, and a handful of different knives were tossed to the forest floor.

Logan looked over the pile, picking up the dagger and a small carving knife and holding them back out to the man. “You may keep these. I can’t leave you completely defenseless. And carving knives are troublesome to come by.”

The man’s eyes were on him in part fear part confusion as his hands reached out to take the offered blades of their own violation. He couldn’t speak, and Logan was kind of glad - he never had been good with emotions, and as the seconds ticked by the man’s expression was shifting to (if suspicious) gratitude.

And gratitude… that was an emotion Logan really didn’t like. It made him want to squirm, sink into a pit of shadows and never come out again. No! No gratitude today, however conflicted!

“Leave here and go straight back to your family. You may speak to them but no one else. Once you reach the village do not leave it.” He turned away and started to continue his trek. “You’ll be freed shortly. Try to refrain from anything too troublesome until then.”

The man was sputtering again, mouth unlocked, but his heavy boots were already crunching through the brush, carrying him the other way before he could try and form any words.

Logan adjusted his pack on his shoulder, picking up the pace. His head was already starting to ache, and he needed to put as much distance as possible between him and that human before his control over the man inevitably ran out.

The last thing he needed was a hoard of pitchfork-wielding villagers catching up with him.

“That was really nice of you, you know.”

Logan stopped dead in his tracks. If he wasn’t mistaken - and his sense of hearing rarely misinformed him - the voice had come from above.

Slowly, knowing it was probably a terrible idea, Logan looked up.

It was only part way through autumn, but enough of the trees were bare to reveal the man perched in the branches if one knew to look.

The man was crouched in a little ball, chin resting on his knees, but even all folded up there was no mistaking the feathery white wings on his back.

Logan awkwardly cleared his throat, struggling to recall what the strange man had said. “Um… thank you? I think?”

The man unfolded, limbs moving with graceful ease to drop himself down branch by branch until he landed on the forest floor only an arms’ length from Logan. “You’re welcome!” He smiled, and his whole form glowed - literally.

Logan could only stare at him, not sure what he was seeing, but hoping whatever it was wasn’t about to kill him, because it would be a shame to die without having the chance to study this strange being. Those large, arched wings looked exceptionally soft, and Logan found he kind of wanted to touch them. For scientific purposes, of course.

The glowing man held out his hand. “I’m Patton! What’s your name?”

While this man looked nothing like a fae, Logan still knew not to be that reckless with the unknowns. “You may call me Logan.” He said carefully, slowly shaking the offered hand.

The hand was warm. Soft. Like morning sunlight had been formed into its own body, just barely brushing at him yet leaving little trickles of gentle heat on his skin.

Logan found himself starting to relax, feeling almost  _ sleepy _ , and shook himself, returning his hand to his side with a curt nod. “Not to seem shrewd, but might I ask what interest you have in my interactions with humans?”

Patton’s glow dimmed down, going from streaked sunshine to a small candle. “I have not been around humans very much. Nor anyone else, really. I suppose you could say I’m… curious?”

Logan only blinked at him, not sure how to respond. 

“I mean, you’re a siren, right?” Patton tilted his head, squinting at Logan as if that would confirm his statement somehow. “You expend levels of innate magics to overcome the natural control of those with weak mind defenses.”

“This… yes?” Logan frowned. “I am well aware how my species functions.”

“Of course, of course.” Patton’s head snapped back upright a little too fast to have been comfortable, but his smile never wavered. “I suppose I’m just surprised. Usually when a human confronts a, well…  _ non _ -human, the encounter ends in one or possibly both parties dead. But you…” He clicked his tongue in a thinking sort of way, glow flaring a little brighter. “You defended yourself but you also let your enemy live. You spent your own energy to send him out of range. You even let him keep that dagger! I haven’t seen that before!”

Logan was trying to listen to the guy. Truly, he was. But the ache in the back of his head demanded more attention as the minutes droned on, and if that wasn’t enough, there was something about this Patton’s aura that made his muscles slack without his permission.

He should probably get out of here. He was not three steps from the place he’d been attacked, his hold over the villager’s actions slowly slipping away, and he was in the company of an unknown creature with unknown intentions.

“Logan?” Patton was closer now. A lot closer.

It took Logan far too long to realize there were hands on his shoulders. Warm, soft hands. That dangerously calming light seeping into his skin and making the edges of his vision dark.

Whatever Patton was, his presence did  _ not _ mix with Logan’s magical tethers.

He could release his hold on the villager - the man was, at best, only a mile away by now. Too close for comfort, but not nearly as close as this strange… Patton.

He could… he could…

He could close his eyes for a moment, right? Just a moment. Hardly more than a blink. It would help bring the world into focus…


	2. Chapter 2

_ Well _ , Logan thought as he opened his eyes.  _ That must have been more than a moment. _

The world around was fuzzy, slowly coming into focus as he blinked, but despite the unfamiliar surroundings he only felt calm and safe. In the back of his mind he knew this wasn’t the appropriate reaction, that he should be on guard, even fearful, but the feeling just… wasn’t really there.

Everything was still a little blurred, but not as badly, and Logan took note that he was in an unusually large bed, inside an unusually large room with an unusually high ceiling.

The bed could easily accommodate five or six people comfortably, and was so piled in oddly shaped pillows and fuzzy blankets that it took Logan far longer than it probably should have to realize there was someone else there.

In his defense, he didn’t have the best vision to begin with, and the guy was wrapped in fluffy white wings and curled in a nest of fluffy white covers.

_ Patton. _ A hazy memory supplied.  _ That’s Patton. _

Again Logan got the sense that he should probably be feeling concerned at this moment, but it was just so hard to imagine why. What was there to be afraid of? Everything was warm and soft, and he still had a lingering headache that made burrowing back into the pillows only that much more tempting.

Soft and warm, soft and warm,  _ soft and warm… _

Patton opened his eyes, and Logan jerked back upright, heart pounding with previously disregarded terror.

He sat still, more simply frozen than doing it on purpose, wide eyes watching the unknown creature yawn and stretch lazily, either having forgotten Logan was there or not caring.

Patton blinked a few times, eyes taking a moment to settle on Logan. “Oh! You’re awake!”

Logan continued to stare.

Patton wriggled in the blankets a bit, untangling himself enough to sit up properly and giving Logan a smile that had absolutely no business being that sweet.

“I was worried there for a bit.” Patton said. “Your heart was running really fast for some time. I knew sirens expended their own energy for magics, but I didn’t realize how much!”

Logan started another moment. Patton, at least for the time being, didn’t appear to be a threat. He would have to be careful, but determined he wasn’t in any immediate danger.

“Normally they don’t.” He said, surprised to find his voice smooth and steady despite the slight scratch in his throat. “I’m… out of practice.”

Patton’s wings twitched behind him. It reminded Logan of the way cats flicked the tips of their tails when curious.

“So there’s a tolerance build up required.” Patton hummed. “That’s interesting. Kind of similar to ghouls. The more often they visit the physical realm, the easier it becomes to go back and forth.”

Logan frowned - ghouls were rather rare and usually hostile, which meant little was known about them other than the fact they existed. “Who told you that?”

“No one.” Patton’s eyes brightened, the glow around his body spiking to match. “I read it in my books! I could show you, if you like?”

Logan genuinely had no idea what he was feeling. Confusion was a definite, but past that he was at a complete loss.

But if Patton had books on rare and difficult species… the chance to even just flip through the pages was an offer Logan couldn’t possibly refuse.

“I… I would like to see them, yes.”

He had to squint against the next spike in Patton’s sunny aura, but it was only a minor inconvenience.

It turned out Patton lived underground, which Logan honestly hadn't expected. A small portion of the house was technically above ground, but it may as well have been underground as well given that the moss and grasses that had made their home all over the building, completely hiding it away save for the large arched door at the front.

The ‘library’ was a bit cramped compared to the other rooms, but Logan was immediately in love with the rickety bookcases and the rows of fresh knowledge they held.

Patton flitted from shelf to shelf, chattering excitedly as he tugged down different books and stacked them in a bewildered Logan’s arms. 

Once more Logan found his ability to remain on guard slowly slipping away, any will to get it back gone right along with it.

It was just impossible to feel threatened by the strange man, not with those large brown eyes and those freckled cheeks and those soft hands and those beautiful, beautiful wings.

With every passing moment it was harder to resist reaching out to touch the bright fluffy feathers, Logan only succeeding so far due to the manuscripts piling up in his arms.

“Oh! This one’s from a library in the Dark Lands! It’s written in shadowtongue so it took me a while to read, but it’s the best necromancy collection I’ve ever seen!”

Said book was added to the pile and Patton darted to another shelf, wings fluttering to stabilize him as he reached for the top shelf.

Logan found himself smiling. Which was odd, as smiling wasn’t a thing he readily did. It was the side effect of an emotional rush, and emotions weren’t really his… thing.

His heart though, beating short and quick and making his chest all warm just looking at Patton, didn’t seem to have gotten the memo.

But he never got the chance to rein it in. Two more books later (leaving just enough room for Logan to still see where he was going. Which was certainly a testament to the number of books, as Logan was rather tall) Patton was leading him back through the underground home, radiating enough light to blur his outline.

And Logan… Logan was completely entranced.

They returned to the bedroom and Patton hopped into the mess of pillows and blankets with his own armful of books, wriggling to carve himself out a nest and opening the book on top of his stack with barely contained excitement.

Patton was talking. Saying something about the book, beaming as he pointed to a rough illustration of what may or may not have been a sphinx, but Logan only heard white noise.

Those wings were just so  _ pretty _ . Once again the desire to touch them surged, and Logan could only stand there frozen in response.

He was finally quiet long enough for Patton to look up, tilting his head questioningly. 

“Are you alright Logan?”

Physically? Logan thought so. Nothing was particularly out of place to his knowledge. Mentally, though? He honestly wasn’t sure what was happening.

“Oh!” Patton tossed his book aside and was up off the bed in a weightless jump, landing in front of Logan to take the books from his arms and set them on a small table to the side. “I apologize! You probably still need some rest after collapsing on me earlier - let’s get you back in bed okay?”

“I…”

But Patton’s hand was at his elbow, sending a pulse of warmth up his arm, and Logan simply nodded and allowed the winged man to herd him back around the bed, sitting down without a protest.

“...Logan?”

Dear gods, Patton’s face was right in front of his, soft and concerned and those brown eyes a swirl of a million different shades.

“Logan? Is something wrong? You look kind of pale.

Logan should probably answer - that beautiful face was looking more distressed by the moment. “I’m good.” He managed to choke out. “I just…”

Just what?

It was Patton, wasn’t it? Patton was just very, very pretty.

Yeah, he was not going to say  _ that _ out loud.

“I think you’re right.” He said, looking at his lap before he did something stupid like try and tough Patton’s wings. “I should probably just… rest a bit more.”

Patton didn’t look convinced, but he nodded and stepped back to give Logan room to swing his legs up onto the bed.

Logan distantly realized that his boots were off, but finding them was kind of low on his priority list just then.

Patton had gone around the bed and reclaimed his nest of blankets, tugging his book back into his lap and giving Logan a smile before turning his attention to the pages.

Now that he thought about it, Logan’s head actually did hurt a little still, but not enough to ward away the stream of thoughts that kept him awake.

Patton dutifully kept to his book, squinting at the pages and sometimes turning the book sideways to read the scribbles in the margins. He was a rather fast reader, especially considering the messy, scrawling script - the book appeared to have been some adventurer’s journal, and Logan would definitely love to read through it once he could get his mind back together.

He wasn’t sure how long he just laid there, content to watch Patton read, warm and comfortable and not wanting to leave anytime soon, but Patton was nearly halfway through the journal when Logan just couldn’t help himself.

“What… are you?”

Patton blinked up. “Hm?”

Logan cleared his throat, pushing himself up to his elbows. “I’ve just never seen anyone with wings like you before.”

“Oh!” Patton gave a little laugh, his aura dimming significantly. “I forget the people down here aren’t used to me.” His wings curled a bit tighter around him, almost nervously. “I uh… I’m not sure what I am now. But I…  _ used _ to be an angel.”

Logan was getting tired of staring in pure shock for extended periods of time, but really, how else was he supposed to respond?

Patton, however, was looking away now. His hands fiddled in his lap, book forgotten, and his wings were pulled close, emitting small shudders. “I… I… broke some rules, so now I’m confined to this realm… I understand if you don’t want to be around me ‘cause of that… I just wanted to help…”

Logan had absolutely no idea what emotion was flooding through him, but it for sure wasn’t fear, nor was it anger. Not directed towards Patton, at least. What was with this sudden need to gather Patton up in his arms and hold him until that horrible sadness went away?

_ Get it together, Logan _ .

Easier said than done, unfortunately. 

“Why would that be a reason to not like you?”

_ Great, Logan. Stupid. Too blunt. It’s not even your business. _

Patton’s eyes shot back up, glistening as they searched Logan’s own. “I… I don’t know. People don’t like rule breakers. No one ever wants me to help.”

“Well that’s stupid.” Logan remarked without pause.

_ Just shut up already. Did you not hear him? An angel. An angel! What part of danger do you not get? _

But Patton was crying now, but also smiling, and the conflicting expression was only further driving any semblance of logic out the figurative window.

“You…” Patton wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve, looking overwhelmingly hopeful as he once again met Logan’s gaze. “You don’t hate me?”

“No.” Logan shrugged. “You haven’t given me a reason to. Why would I?”

In the next breath Logan was being crushed, and it took him far too long to recognize the arms around his middle, Patton’s face buried in his shoulder, those magnificent wings wrapped tight around them both just as soft and warm as they looked.

Logan really wondered if he’d be able to touch them again. To run his fingers through the airy downy feathers against back, run his hand across the top of the powerful muscles that made flight possible - all for scientific purposes, of course. What other reason could he have? Nevermind, don’t answer that.

Patton, a beautiful stranger but a stranger nonetheless, was curled around him and sobbing into his shoulder, and for once Logan wished he was better at the whole emotions thing.

Objectively speaking, it was obvious whatever interaction with others Patton had had in the past was highly negative. The guy was completely broken down just because someone said they didn’t hate him.

There was another one of those unfamiliar urges, but this one had Logan wanting to track down whoever had hurt Patton and enchant them into running themselves through with a sword.

But that wasn’t an option at the moment, so Logan settled for awkwardly raising his arms to embrace the angel(?) back.

Once again time passed without any proper way to measure it, Patton’s sobs slowly calming into half-hearted sniffs and small whimpers.

Finally Patton raised his head, eyes bloodshot but no less breathtaking.

“Hey,” Logan said, unsure what else  _ to _ say. This was the first time he’d ever had to deal with a crying person; he didn’t talk to many people, and those he did talk to were often just as guarded and emotion-averse as he was.

Patton smiled, weak and glistening with tears, but genuine. “Hey.” He said quietly.

“Are… are you alright?”

_ Genius question. What do  _ you _ think, Logan? _

But Patton nodded, smile widening just a bit. “...Yeah. Sorry I just… I’m not used to…” He looked away, chewing on his lip as he searched for a change of topic. “It’s um, it’s kind of late. I know you were probably headed somewhere when I ran into you but, uh, if you aren’t in a hurry you could stay the night. The forest can be… weird at night…”

True, the forest was laden with dangers, but there was no missing the pathetically hopeful tone in the question. Patton was lonely, and for some reason that made Logan’s chest throb.

“I’m not actually headed anywhere.” He was speaking before he’d even finished the thought. Well, too late now. “I’m more just travelling. Learning what I can. If you’re not bothered I would love to stay in the area awhile. I’ve never met…”  _ …not sure what I am now. _ “...Someone with wings like yours before. And you seem to have a great expanse of knowledge I could learn from.”

Patton’s blinding glow was back in an instant, smiling a huge relieved smile, though his eyes were gathering tears again, which Logan wasn’t sure what to do with. Had he said something wrong?

“I um… only if it’s not a problem for you, of course.” Logan said quickly. “I um… wouldn’t want to… intrude…”

Patton made a high-pitched sound, almost a chirp, before throwing himself back into Logan’s chest, hugging him with a strength unnatural even for the supernatural.

“I…” Logan awkwardly patted Patton’s head. “Is this a good or bad response? I’m sorry I’m not very good with emotions.”

Patton hugged him tighter, turning his head enough to the side to whisper loudly. “Good. It’s good. I would love you to stay as long as you’d like.”

“Ah.” Logan said. “That is satisfactory. I thought I had upset you.”

“No,” Patton’s wings wrapped completely around them, and they would have been in the dark if Patton didn’t glow like he did. “You haven’t upset me. Not at all. I think you’re the first person who hasn’t in a really long time.”

Logan knew right then that staying ‘awhile’ was probably not going to happen. No, something truly drastic would have to happen to make him leave. He could hardly stomach the thought of leaving Patton alone even after only a few hours of being with him.

Wow… and Logan was a siren. He was the one that people flocked to against their better judgement, quite literally designed to draw souls in and lock them into his orbit. And here he was, hopelessly devoted to this winged man in less than a day.

Well… too late now.

Patton was looking up at him again, chin resting on Logan’s chest and wearing an expression Logan couldn’t find the exact word for. “Does… does this mean we’re friends?”

Oh, Logan was completely helpless. This man was the physical embodiment of goodness, and Logan honestly wasn’t sure how the hell he was going to keep this platonic, but if that’s what Patton wanted, how could he refuse?

“Yeah,” He said, returning the gentle smile. “We’re friends.”

And if less than two weeks later they found themselves kissing softly in the back corner of the library… well, Logan could hardly complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it take me two days to finish this chapter solely because I couldn't get past two sentences without dying from fluff overload? Ma.....ybe
> 
> Anywho hope y'all liked. Logicality will always be one of my favourite ships lol

**Author's Note:**

> so... since this is in fact a series now i guess i'm down for suggestions/requests? idk if you have an idea/something you wanna see just yell at me and I'll try and throw it in


End file.
